Value of an Inheritance
by Vecturist
Summary: Complete. Sequal to “Strange Inheritance.” What happens when you are a link between the Ancients, and Atlantis' current population? A routine expedition goes routinely awry. Chap. 14: Reflections and new starts
1. Chapter 1

A/N; This story takes place about six weeks after "Strange Inheritance." Dr. Kyte Randall and Major Andrews are slowly being accpeted by the crew of Atlantis. Dr. Randall knows she plays some role as a link between the Ancients, Atlantis, and its current population, but what?

Usual disclaimers: Most of these characters do not belong to me, I'll put them back when I'm done.

Chapter 1

I'm sorry, Dr. McKay, I really am, I didn't know..." I apologized for what seemed liked the millionth time, to the enraged Canadian astrophysicist. I was sincerely trying to be contrite and apologetic, but the situation was almost too funny. "At least you didn't eat any and have an allergic reaction."

The Daedalus had arrive yesterday, full of supplies from home for everyone, myself included. Feeling generous, I took a box of my favorite dark chocolates to the physics lab to share. They just happened to be spiked with orange liqueur.

The look on Dr. McKay's face seemed to alternate bwtween an intense desire to feed me to the nearest Wraith and the indecision as to whether an allergic reaction would be worth it. Most of the people in the lab had to keep running into the hall every few minutes to contain their laughter. My immediate supervisor Dr. Zalenka seemed to be having an especially hard time, muttering something about an experiment for Dr. Heightmeyer. I knew this would be all over the city in less than an hour, and probably more than one person would be making notes on how to safeguard their chocolate stash.

"Dr. Randall, you may wanto to consider spending the rest of the day in one of the biology labs," put in Dr. Zalenka as diplomatically as possible. Since he knew my former physics advisor and boss, I spent my time between the physics land molecular biology labs. I have to admit that as frustrating as it was, physics with Dr. McKay could be a lot more entertainig than working in one of the botany labs. I had always been interested in the molecular mechanisms and energy dynamics of photosynthesis, the plants were just handy research organisms, something not all the members of the botany lab seemed to understand.

"Good idea," I answered, starting to gather a few things together. Hopefully this would all blow over by the end of the day, or when all the chocolates had been consumed. I also hoped Dr. McKay wasn't the type to hold a grudge, or I'd be camping out on Major Andrews' floor for a few days.

I was just exiting the lab when my radio chirped. Some days that thing was more annoying than any cell phone. "Randall here," I answered.

"Dr. Randall? This is Dr. Weir. Can you make a meeting in the conference room in 15 minutes. SGA-3 has discovered some interesting Ancient ruins and Col. Sheppard is putting a survey team together. I'd like your opinion. "

"Up for a field trip?" broke in Col. Sheppard.

"Yes sir, yes ma'am," I responded as evenly as I could. I was a little thrilled and nervous to be venturing out of Atlantis for the first time, if you don't count a couple trips to the mainland. Granted, I'd spent several months on the run theough the Pegasus galaxy, but that was before. I wasn't an expert on Ancient, but I had the gene and an additional associated genetic sequence which made me a little different than the others. So far, all that had amounted to was a detailed knowledge of the city's floorplans, very handy when you had to get from point A to point B, and a couple of occassions when I had re-arranged some of the crystals in various sensors for greater efficiency. Whenever this happened, it felt like trying to piece togther the odd fragments of a dream,.

Dr. Weir, Col. Sheppard and several marines were already deep in discussion, when I entered the conference room. Nearby a couple linguists and anthropologists were discussing some initial findings from the site. I grabbed a cup of coffee and was about to grab a chair near Teyla and Ronon who were discussing some fighting technique, when Major Andrews walked in, and gave me a hug, "Hello doll."

Good morning to you too, Oof, ribs intact, breathing good," I mumbled from the depths of his bear hug. We'd been through a lot together, and I knew he'd always have my back. Dr. Weir looked up, looked at his jacket and frowned. I looked too, out of curiosity. Tthe major had his flag patch on, it just happened to be the Texas state flag. I giggled. I knew Dr. Weir and Col. Sheppard both had senses of humor, but I knew it'd be gone by the end of the day. McKay walked in, grabbed a cup of coffee, scowled when he saw me and took a chair as far away as possible. "I assume this is good," whispered the major, noticing McKay's death glare.

"I'll tell you later," I whispered back. At least McKay didn't start the meeting accusing me of trying to kill him, death by chocolate, although I'd be willing to bet it would have taken Dr. Weir at least 10 minutes to restore order.

"Ok," Dr. Weir started, "SGA-3 found some Ancient ruins on P3X-064. It appears to be a temple of some sort, there's Ancient writing on the walls, but the place is completely empty, except for a podium of some sort in the main room." Pictures flashed up. We're guessing since there appears to be a small power source, or at least that's what our scans indicate, the podium may be some sort of Ancient device. We'd like a more detailed survey, and if possible, someone to try and activate the device. Be careful, though. This building appeared to be well hidden."

"We'll meet in the jumper bay in 15 minutes," added Col. Sheppard. Gear up people. It will be a little tight, but we're only taking one jumper, and I hope I don't have to draw lines to divide up the space.

I knew Dr. McKay would have preferred two jumpers, and would be trying to find the furthest point possible away from me. I made a mental note to bring an apology powerbar, just in case his stomach overrode his ego., which was more than likely


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Jungle

A/N Sorry to be so slow posting. Real life kept me busy with a molecular biology exam I had to study for, along with the obligatory need to drown my sorrows afterwards. There are a few comments I borrowed from Dr. Dredd's "Memoranda" that seemed appropriate. Hope you don't mind.

Chapter 2: Welcome to the Jungle

"Dr. Randall, do you have a minute," asked Dr. Weir as the last people were leaving the conference room.

"Yes ma'am," I replied. "Great," I thought. "She's probably already heard about the McKay-chocolate incident. I'm probably going to get some version of grounded for this."

"You received your package from the Daedalus?"

"Yes ma'am. I appreciate everything," thinking of the hiking pack and it contents spilled across the floor."

"I'm sorry we couldn't provide more personal items, but Stargate Command thought that since it would appear the Committee is still active, we couldn't arouse any suspicions about your presence here. Apparently Dr. Lowell and his team did send a message to Earth, but they're still here in Pegasus."

"I understand. I'm safest here, I wouldn't want to…" I trailed off, thinking of the unspeakable acts I'd been through, the nightmares I still woke up from, screams hanging heavy in the air. A small, detached part of me could understand a scientist's curiosity, but I was still learning to trust people. There were a few people who seemed to understand or at least knew the right reassurance to utter. "I just wish I could talk to my family, or at least let them know I'm alive," I finished. That was the worst part. I came from a tightly knit family. Despite the circumstances of me leaving, there are no words to express how isolated I felt without being able to talk them. I didn't want to think what my mom was going through.

"With a little luck," started Dr. Weir. "I understand.." she started to explain, then interrupted herself. "We'll talk later if you want. You better head out, I don't want to hear about you holding up the mission."

I raced out of the room, flying towards my quarters to drop off a couple things from the lab and pick up one or two essentials I figures I'd need.

Fortunately, I was not the last to the gateroom. Major Lorne and two marines were already there, as was Teyla, Ronon and Col Sheppard. Another marine was handing out flak vests and checking equipment. I took the vest and put it on, checking the pockets for supplies, although I'm sure they had been double and triple-checked, before I slipped a couple things in various pockets.

"Colonel Sheppard said you were qualified to handle these," he added, handing me a holstered 9mm and a knife.

"Thanks," I said slipping the belt around my waist and then checking the magazine and the safety, as I had been taught to do, since I was child. All this time I was keeping an eye on the people around me. I knew I was not still fully accepted, some still saw me as the Ancients' guinea pig, or worse. Teyla and Ronon at least understood my feelings of isolation, Ronon especially. We went running a few times a week, enjoying the company in silence. Sometimes I joined him and Major Sheppard, enjoying the rivalry as we raced through the city.

Dr. McKay didn't look too happy to see me, especially with a weapon, as he and Major Andrews walked through the doorway, trailed by the linguist from the meeting. Col. Sheppard looked a little annoyed with the people running late, especially Dr. McKay, muttering something about promptness. Major Andrews grabbed a vest and came over to talk to me.

"Dr. Weir talk to you?"

"Yes, I assume you heard that Dr. Lowell and crew are still out there."

"Yeah, that's a scary thought. Part of me hopes the Wraith find them…"

"I know, but part of me hopes that we'll find them. I have a few questions for them. Maybe they can shed some light on my condition," I finished, trying to find the right word. "Mostly I want us to find them, so Dr. Weir and Stargate Command can get the rest of the Committee and I can talk to my family."

"Don't worry. We'll track them down," he said, pausing before switching topics. "You should swing by my quarters tonight. I got all the good seasons of 'The Simpsons' on DVD, along with some limes, some salt, some teq,"

"Shush," I interrupted before he could finish. "A certain member of the medical community would be most upset with the your shipment and we'd be looking at B-12 shots," I laughed. "Actually I think the crew of the Daedalus have bets going with who will get in more trouble with their contraband. They must know what people have asked for."

"Ok, is everybody set?" asked Colonel Sheppard, putting an end to all conversations.

The trip to the planet was uneventful. McKay glared at me most of the trip, while I tried to listen and nod politely while Dr. Matthews, the linguist explained what they'd discovered so far. He kept looking at me like I was either the key to the puzzle or I had all the answers and was just quizzing him.

The planet we landed on was beautiful – it reminded me of Hawaii, nice temperature, beautiful foliage, and for awhile we all hiked along in relative silence to the temple. I was content not to talk, silently wishing I'd taken more botany and could attempt to identify some of the orchid-like flowers growing everywhere.

"We're here," Major Lorne said suddenly as we arrived at large, plant-covered stone structure. "The entrance is on the other side."

"Major, you, Stackhouse and Markham take up positions out here," stated Col. Sheppard, "The rest of us are heading inside."

I looked at Major Andrews. "Time for the dog and pony show," I muttered. The temple if it was that, was enormous. The walls in places were covered with Ancient text. And then there was a small podium. I stared at it for a few minutes.

"Nothing," I stated, answering the question before anyone could ask. People looked away and found things they needed to be doing. Dr. McKay pulled out a scanner and started studying the podium. Col. Sheppard and I stepped a few feet back and watched. Everyone else seemed content to study the walls.

"Well, there seems to be some sort of power source here," started Dr. McKay, "I think there's some sort of interface here," he said, putting his hand on the top. Nothing happened.

I looked at Col. Sheppard, shrugged, walked over and put both my hands on the podium. All of sudden, something glowed, I felt something grab me and an electrical charge shot up my arm. "Ow," I yelled, my voice joining McKay's. The next thing I knew I on my back lying next to Col. Sheppard. Dr. McKay and Major Andrews were on also on the floor, as everyone else looked at us with concern. "Okay, I think a couple people need lessons in tackling," I groaned as Ronon pulled me up.

"I agree," said Dr. McKay with a grimace, "I hope you didn't break any bones," he glared at Major Andrews.

Everyone all right?" asked Col. Sheppard, standing up. "Field trip's over for now. We're heading back." Dr. Matthews, the linguist, tried to protest.

"Next time, figure out the instruction manual before," I glared a little unnecessarily. I'm sure Dr. McKay was thinking worse things as he kept checking his hand for non-existent burns. I glanced quickly at mine, nothing. I was relieved.

That still didn't spare us from Dr. Beckett's scrutiny back in Atlantis. Sometimes I think his method is draw blood first, ask questions later. I know Colonel Sheppard was relived it wasn't him for once, from what I'd heard, he was usually on the receiving end of Dr. Beckett's needle jabs.

"Ok lass, let me have a look at yer hands," said Dr. Beckett as he handed off the blood draw. I showed him my palms. Over my shoulder Dr. McKay was berating the doctor checking him out.

"I know you took the Hippocratic oath, but did you sign it?" he demanded.

"Rodney," scolded Dr. Beckett. "As far as I can tell, yer both fine, aside for a few bruises. I'll let you know if the bloodwork shows anything. In the meantime, take the day off and report back to me if anything, and I mean anything happens."

We both nodded, eager to be out of the infirmary. I know for a fact Col. Sheppard referred to it as prison under his breath.

It felt good to be in jeans and a t-shirt as I attempted to square away the rest of my new things after a nap. Someone had managed to snag some photos and a few things from my lab back on Earth, but the books and clothing were new, as was the ipod. I figured what few possessions I had were either in storage or sent to my family. Stargate Command hadn't been able to get some of the things on list, but they found duplicates or good replacements for the most part.

The door chimed. I felt a little achy and tired, but decided company was a good thing. "It's open," I called.

"I'd like to finish our conversation from this morning," said Dr. Weir as she stepped inside. "Nice poster," she said, looking at the huge shot of San Francisco that dominated one wall.

"Yeah, I figured I needed to pretend I was back home sometimes. I lived here," I said tapping a spot. A room in an old Victorian- total painted lady-with a bunch of other grad students and post docs. I miss it, although I realize how jealous some of them would be if they heard about the talent I get to work with on a daily basis," I smiled briefly. A sudden pain seared across my temples and I flinched.

"Are you ok?" asked Dr. Weir, noticing my wincing.

'Yes, probably just stress from today. It was a little intense. I felt like something grabbed me. Anyhow, as you can see I'm still unpacking." The pain came back, more insistent this time. I leaned against the bed for support. "Really, I'm ok," I started when I saw the first image, then more data than I could process, followed by further images, some sort of database of Ancient technology.

I looked at Dr. Weir and said as evenly as I could, "Correction. Something's happening and I don't think it's good. I need to get to the infirmary. Someone should get Dr. McKay if he's not there already."

Dr Weir looked at me for a moment and then tapped her radio as another wave of pain washed over me.

TBC – I'll try not to keep you in too much suspense.

A/N: The comment about signing the Hippocratic oath id from Fox's TV show "House." Sounds like something McKay would snark.


	3. Chapter 3 Visions and Fevers

Chapter 3: Visions and Fevers

A/N: I like Carson, I really do, and its not just that he's Scottish. He just needs guidance sometimes.

I made it to the infirmary without further incident or flashback, Dr. Weir, a few feet behind me. Apparently Dr. McKay wasn't answering his radio, and Dr. Weir was sending people out to look for him. I had my suspicions of what was happening and the implications terrified me. I just hoped I was wrong for once.

Dr Beckett was in, and appeared more than a little surprised to see me. I liked him, but part of me was still nervous around him and when his scientific curiosity got the best of him.

"Lass, what brings ya back in," he asked concern reflected in his eyes. "I'd have thought you were taking lessons in avoiding me from Col Sheppard."

"Well, I guess I wasn't that good of a student." I smiled weakly, sitting down on one of the beds, then looking over at Dr Weir, "Seriously, I think something happened to me and maybe Dr. McKay down on the planet. I'm seeing things, detailed images of a couple of Atlantis' systems, how things work. There's a clarity to it all, like its been burned into my brain. I'm worried that Dr. McKay may be experiencing the same thing or worse."

General O'Neill had the knowledge of the Ancients downloaded into his brain. Twice, if I'm not mistaken," interrupted Dr. Weir.

"Let's not jump to conclusions," put in Dr. Beckett briskly. "We'll run some tests, maybe that extra sequence of yours is active, accounting for the images."

At that moment, Colonel Sheppard and Major Andrews burst in, half dragging, half-carrying Dr. McKay, flushed, sweaty, and complaining loudly of the mother of all migraines. Dr. Beckett ran over to supervise, nodding at one the other doctors to take over.

I found myself wondering how many needle sticks I was going to have to endure. The day was still young. Once the doctors had indicated they were done, Major Andrews wandered over.

"Dr. McKay seems to be ill. You don't look so hot either."

"Thanks, I'm still hoping it's the flu, but I wouldn't lay odds," I tried to joke, as a sudden wave of pain swept through me. "Don't worry, I'll tough it out, or at least milk it for all its worth," I continued.

"I'm afraid it's not the flu," said Dr. Beckett, interrupting. "I'm actually not completely sure what we're dealing with."

"What do you know, Carson?" asked Dr Weir, concern etching her features. She crossed her arms and leaned against a nearby bed. "Do you think this is something you can treat?"

Dr. Beckett looked at his laptop. "It would appear that Dr. McKay and Dr. Randall have been infected with some sort of engineered virus. I don't think it's contagious, but it is affecting their brains in specific regions. It seems to be attempting to create new neural pathways."

"Is this similar to what General O'Neill experienced with the Ancient devices that downloaded their libraries into his head?" interrupted Dr. Weir, glancing in my direction. Dr. McKay had a spooked look on his face and Colonel Sheppard looked puzzled.

"Yes and no. I think the virus is Ancient in origin, but it doesn't appear from their neurological activity that any databases have been downloaded, or at least any substantial amounts of data. Dr. Randall mentioned she was seeing things, which may or may not be attributable to this virus."

"So why the headaches?" asked Dr. McKay, before I could.

""The virus is attempting to construct new neural pathways, but your immune systems are attempting to fight it, more or less. There seems to be some sort of compatibility issue, either the virus isn't very effective in re-wiring per se, or somehow it's triggering an immune response that its not supposed to. My theory is if this worked perfectly, the virus would allow a person to access these Ancient databases, without side affects. Unfortunately, it's not working perfectly."

"So what's going to happen to us?" I asked, after Dr. Beckett finished, awkwardly staring at his laptop.

"I don't know lass. You both have fevers that are slowly rising, that could lead to serious damage. If this continues, I can start you both on interferon and anti-virals to help, maybe try and synthesize something to combat this specific virus. I think for now, its best to wait and see. I'd like to keep you both here for monitoring. Don't worry, we'll set you right."

"Agreed, Carson. Keep me apprised," said Dr. Weir heading for the door.

Colonel Sheppard followed her after a few moments, but not before adding, "Stay out of trouble, you two."

I shot him my best "Whatever" look, before I turned to Major Andrews. "I'll be fine. If you could just bring me laptop, that'd be great."

"Sure."

For the next hour or so, I was pretty much left alone. I kept glancing over at Dr. McKay, he didn't seem to be faring as well, and I was pretty sure he wasn't over-reacting. I sighed and turned back to my computer and tea. I wished I had coffee, but apparently coffee and a virus so not mix. Dr. Beckett came over.

"Sorry lass, I need to draw blood again. I'm trying to track the progress of this virus. Your temperature hasn't spiked as high as Dr. McKay's and you appear to be fighting the virus better. I'd like to run another brain scan. By the way, what are you working on?"

"This and that. I think I figured out how Dr. McKay and I picked up the virus. When we touched the podium, we both felt an electrical shock. An electrical current or electroporation is an easy way to get material into cells. Used to do it in my various labs for both plant and animal cells. Ouch," I finished as I felt the needle. "I dabbled in viral genetics, but it didn't really click. Long story."

"Why do I get the feeling everything with you is a long story?" Dr Beckett smiled as he motioned me to lie down for a scan.

I shrugged when it was over. "Just is."

"I'll let you know if anything has changed. Are you sure I can't get you anything for pain?"

"It's really not that bad," I insisted.

"I think that's up to me to decide. For now, I'll believe ya." He left me to my work, but not for long. I didn't like the look on his face, or the fact that he'd returned with two other medical personnel.

"I just spoke with Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard. Rodney's taken a turn for the worse. We've got him on anti-virals, but his fever has spiked into dangerous territory. Your system, however, seems to be an odd mix. You're definitely showing evidence of new neural pathway formation, but at the same time you're fighting the virus. It's as if your system can't quite compensate. I'm afraid if we don't figure out something soon, you're going to be in the same position as Dr. McKay."

"Is it possible that the extra genetic sequence is responsible for my situation?" I asked.

"It's possible," mused Dr. Beckett.

"You could give Dr. McKay a copy of Dr. Randall's extra sequence, maybe that would help his condition," suggested one of the doctors.

"Good idea, but I don't know if the sequence has to be located next to the ATA gene. If it does, trying to get a gene to insert into a specific location is tricky at best," Dr. Beckett answered.

I nodded, "Maybe you could try isolating and injecting him with the antibodies I'm producing.

"That's what I was thinking lass," Dr. Beckett said, with a look a teacher usually gives a prize student. Unfortunately, this is all theoretical. We can't exactly ask the Ancients."

"You can't. I can," I said jumping off the bed.

"What?" Several voices asked several voices asked in unison.

"I felt something pulling at my mind, down on the planet, I think I can talk to whatever is in that database."

"You've got to be kidding," said Dr. Beckett, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

"You have a better idea?"

"You could kill yourself, make the situation worse," fumbled Dr. Beckett.

"I don't think that's going to discourage me. I owe it to Dr. McKay, if there's a way to treat him, I need to find it," I said a little more forcefully than I needed to.

'I think the fever has affected your reasoning. However, I'll agree to let you go, but I'm accompanying you, to keep an eye on the situation," compromised Dr. Beckett.

"Ok, I'll see you in the puddle jumper bay in 10 minutes. Don't tell me you're flying..."

"I was going to say if you want to return to the planet, you get to put up with my flying, but in case something happens to you, I need someone to fly us back."

I sighed as I walked towards my quarters, "I must be crazy. Maybe the fever has affected my reasoning, but I can't just sit here…"


	4. Chapter 4 A Small Confession or Two

Chapter 4: A Small Confession or Two

A/N: This chapter took a couple of re-writes. It's both longer and shorter than I wanted. What drives Dr. Randall, as well as her unease around Carson, but the door opens for other possibilities. Slight spoilers from "Letters from Pegasus" and "Conversion." A little Scottish humor and history.

I made it to the gateroom ahead of Dr. Beckett. Colonel Sheppard was already there, looking slightly puzzled. Ronon and Major Lorne were also standing around.

"I'm flattered. I didn't think I needed the entourage," I tried to joke.

Ronon shot me a "I don't make the rules," look and Major Lorne commented, "Just in case something goes wrong and we have to carry you back to the jumper."

I rolled my eyes and decided to have a little fun, "Are you saying I'm fat?'

Silence. Apparently no matter what galaxy you are in, that is still one of the most dangerous questions for any male. Except, for Dr. Beckett, who had just walked in.

"Well, lass, you could stand to add a few more pounds. Are you sure you're up for this trip? I could give you something for the pain?" noticing me wincing from another onslaught of images.

"No, I'm afraid that might interfere with what I need to do. It looks worse than it really is." I was sweating from the fever and the headaches were getting worse, but I tried to sound better than I did. I didn't miss the looks exchanged between Sheppard and Beckett. I could only imagine what state Dr. McKay was in, I wasn't there yet, but I was in the same zip code.

Dr. Weir came in to wish us well. I could read the concern in her face. Despite everything that went on here in Atlantis, I guess you still don't get used to your people in danger.

The first part of the trip was uneventful. I tried to break the silence. "Well, I'd never have thought I'd be saving McKay's life twice in a day." "Was that really only this morning I thought to myself?"

"What happened that I didn't hear about?" asked Dr. Beckett eying Colonel Sheppard and myself.

"I brought chocolates to the lab. They just happened to be spiked with Cointreau. I didn't know he was allergic to citrus."

I hadn't seen Major Lorne laugh before, but I thought he was going to hyperventilate. Colonel Sheppard was laughing silently, Ronon was smiling, and Dr. Beckett looked like he wasn't sure whether to laugh or scold me for almost sending Dr. McKay to the infirmary. His look changed again when another huge wave of pain washed over me. I was getting worse, fast.

"We can turn back if we need to, there are a couple of things we haven't tried yet," pressed Dr. Beckett.

"No, I can do this, I need to do this, I have to do this," I said, probably sounding more like a tired and cranky six-year-old.

"Why do you have to do this? Why are you staking everything on this belief that you can talk to the Ancients or whatever this thing is," interrupted the Colonel, in his most innocent, but probing voice.

Maybe it was the tone. Maybe it was that I was tired, tired of fighting, tired of denial, tired of hiding that I decided to answer. "I need to believe in something, that this Ancient gene and the extra sequence means something, anything," I shuddered a little, knowing where my explanations were taking me. "Besides this is my choice. Did Major Andrews tell you what happened to me?" I asked, voice showing emotions and pain. There was no turning back.

A few nods. Dr. Beckett added, "He said they ran some experiments…"

"I don't know how they found out that I had the gene, much less the extra sequence. All I know is they grabbed me off the street. They knew I could activate Ancient devices. They knew a crew from Stargate Command made it to Atlantis – I guess they got a copy of the transmission you sent. They also got the crazy idea that maybe the extra sequence had something to do with Ascension."

I took a deep breath and plunged on. "All their reports stated that Ascension occurred when the person was near death, so they, they…" I drew my knees up to my chin, reliving things that I had tried to suppress. "They killed me, then brought me back, maybe a dozen times, I lost count. I tried to fight, fight them, fight the drugs, the chemicals, part of me wanted to die, but they wouldn't let me. I couldn't do anything," I sobbed face pressed against knees. "They just kept trying and bringing me back. Then, if that wasn't enough they brought me here, and ordered me shot, when they didn't find what they were looking for. If Major Andrews hadn't…"

There was dead silence for a few minutes. I couldn't believe I had spilled my darkest moments to four almost strangers. Maybe it was the fever. "I never told anyone before, even the Major knows only part of it," I whispered. Colonel Sheppard looked a little spooked. I knew he had had his brushes with death, but most of them had been of his own choosing. Ronon looked lost in thought, and Major Lorne tightened his grip on his P90, searching for words to mitigate something that violated all laws of combat.

"Oh lass," Dr. Beckett put a hand on my shoulder. I didn't move to knock it off. I knew I'd just brought up his own set of ghosts, but he'd never done something so deliberate…

I looked at him through tear-filled eyes and smiled slightly. "When the Major and I took off, I gave my word I'd have my revenge," absentmindedly I rubbed a small scar on my wrist. "I drew blood. There is no turning back. It's what keeps me going during the dark hours."

Dr. Beckett raised a quizzical eyebrow.

""You didn't know? The town I grew up in, several of the surrounding towns, everyone either came over after the failure with Bonnie Prince Charlie or with the 78th Regiment. What could we do? They would have taken away the language, the culture, maybe our lives?"

"So you're saying you're Scottish?" interrupted Colonel Sheppard.

"Aye."

"So you own a kilt," joked Major Lorne grateful for something to lighten the mood.

I smiled in spite of myself. "Yes. Several. You know why they call a kilt a kilt? " I let my brogue get thicker than Dr. Beckett's. "Cause they kilt the first man who called it a skirt." Ronon looked a little puzzled. I'm sure someone would explain later. Dr. Beckett gave me a conspiratorial look. "I know, it's probably a little odd, we've kept the traditions, almost raised them to legendary status. It's why I didn't major in history, we're still living it where I grew up, who did what, family honor, it's why I left, it's what I miss…" I let my voice trail off, afraid that I'd dig up fresh pain. I already felt I'd shared too much. I was relieved when Colonel Sheppard announced we'd reached the planet.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Ancient Voices

Chapter 5: Ancient Voices

A/N: I should have this wrapped up in about 3 or 4 chapters. Don't worry, I've got ideas for my next story. Yes, I will eventually reveal how Kyte got her name, just haven't found a good setting for it.

The jungle of the planet was as still as when we had left it, but there was no time to enjoy the scenery or stop and smell the proverbial flowers. We raced down the path to the temple ruins as fast we could. Normally, I would have been embarrassed at being the slowest of the group, but I at least could blame the fever. Dr. Beckett, however, could stand to get out of the infirmary more – I could have lapped him as it were, if I'd concentrated. I was sweating heavily and my legs were threatening to collapse from under me when we reached the temple.

"What were you muttering under your breath, Dr. Randall?" asked Colonel Sheppard.

"Ginsberg's 'Howl'. I used to recite poetry or Shakespeare when I had to pound out the extra miles. Takes your mind off the pain and the distance." I think I saw Major Lorne roll his eyes. I shrugged. "Liberal arts education. At least I don't recite pi out to a hundred digits." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw guilty look on Colonel Sheppard's face. Something he wasn't telling?

We entered the temple. "Time to test some theories," I said as I walked over to the podium and placed my hands on it. "Whatever happens, don't pull me away."

I felt a shock travel up my arms and something pulled at my mind. All I could do was let it take me wherever it, whatever it was, wanted me to go. I know I was standing still in the ruins of an Ancient temple, but when I opened my eyes, I was standing in a grassy field with my old high school cross country coach. I blinked in disbelief.

Coach Hansen smiled. "I pulled the image from your mind. Somehow it seemed… appropriate. You came back, but I sense you are not well?"

"Yes. Dr. McKay, the one who was with me, and I are both ill. We think it had something to do with… you."

The figure was silent for a moment. "Yes, you carry the genetic signature of those who built me, but you are not them. This is a problem, maybe."

"Dr. McKay and I both carry the Ancient gene. I'm supposed to have something extra with mine, but no, we are not the Ancients. We're their descendents, at least some of us."

"Ah, I see now. I was designed to be accessed by those who built Atlantis. I am a library, data storage, to be called upon in times of need,"

"Well, we're in need now. Dr. McKay is dying of a fever, from the attempt to rewire our brains and create new neural pathways. I'm not doing a whole lot better. Can you give me a way to stop this?"

"I can give you a way to reverse your friend's fever. That is simple. You are a little more complicated."

"What do you mean, more complicated?"

"You are closer to them, more so than your friend. The rewiring, as you refer to it, has begun with you, but it cannot be completed, because you are not wholly them. I will try to find a way to stop the process, but I cannot reverse it."

"If you find a way to stop it, will I be able to access your data?"

"I will see. If I find a way, you will be limited."

"Limited?"

"Your brain cannot handle all the information I was designed to convey. You will be able to access limited information, once, maybe twice without serious harm. I will at least leave you with some necessary information.

We spent what felt like an hour in silence. Later I was told this all took place in a matter of minutes.

"I am done. You will need much time asleep to finalize all that I have repaired, but I will attend to that. You will at least have time to convey the message you need."

I blinked and found myself surrounded by four anxious-looking men. Well, really three anxious-looking men and Ronon, trying to appear unconcerned. I pulled out a pencil and a notebook from a pocket.

"Have someone in Chemistry formulate this and give it to Dr. McKay," I said, rapidly drawing a chemical equation and set of reactions. "It should reverse everything. Don't worry about me. The librarian said I'll be fine, I just need to sleep," and with that I collapsed. Luckily, Ronon's reflexes kept me from picking up a nice Dr. Beckett-worrying concussion from the stone floor.

"She's breathing and her pulse is slow, but strong, said Dr. Beckett after a tense moment.

"Right. Let's get back to the jumper and Atlantis," said Colonel Sheppard. "Can you manage," looking at Ronon, who was cradling Dr. Randall.

"Yes," was the man's terse reply.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you leave with the girl," came a voice at the entrance. Dr. Beckett and the others turned to see three men in red monks robes, with a dozen more villagers near them, all armed with spears or arrows. Colonel Sheppard thought they looked like the priests from Chaya's planet. "You are free to go," said the head monk. "Many have come and attempted to talk with the oracle. She is the first to have succeeded and returned. The oracle told us to guard her while she sleeps." His tone was reverential.

"The lass needs medical attention. We must take her with us," insisted Dr. Beckett a little angrily.

The monk smiled patiently. "She will be fine. The oracle told us. If you are worried, you may remain."

Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard looked at one another. Despite the obvious weapons advantage, shooting their way out was probably not the best solution. Colonel Sheppard made a mental note to have Dr. McKay double- and triple-check the life signs detectors on the jumpers, or maybe he should ask Zelenka this time.

"I will stay," said Ronon.

"We will return," snapped Dr. Beckett, upset at not being in control of the situation and able to monitor a patient.

"You are most welcome," said the monk. "I assure you she will be fine."

Reluctantly, Colonel Sheppard, Major Lorne, and Dr. Beckett headed toward the jumper, while Ronon followed the monks and villagers, protectively carrying the sleeping girl.

Dr. Weir, Colonel Caldwell, Major Andrews, and a few others waited at the gate. "Colonel Sheppard's IDC, ma'am," announced one of the techs. Dr. Weir breathed a sigh of relief and hoped for the best. Even with antibody injections synthesized from Dr. Randall's blood, Dr. McKay was losing the battle. The infirmary staff was giving him a few hours at best.

Dr. Beckett bounded out of the jumper, heading towards the labs. "Colonel Sheppard can explain what happened. By the way, Colonel, I expect to see you and the Major in the infirmary in an hour."

"Where are Ronon and Dr. Randall?" asked Dr. Weir.

"They're still on the planet," replied Colonel Sheppard.

"What!" asked Colonel Caldwell and Major Andrews simultaneously.

Colonel Sheppard gulped a little and remembered what it felt like to be grilled by a girl's father and older brother. Usually it didn't go too well.

TBC

A/N 2: I was going to send Kyte back to the infirmary, but what girl wouldn't want to be worshipped or at least held in reverence for a little while?


	6. Chapter 6 Bad Timing

Chapter 6: Bad Timing:

A/N: Well, I was going wrap this up in a couple chapters, but Innogen in her last review gave me some new ideas, so the plot's taking a sharp left turn into darkness. Thanks. ;D A little Shep whumping for good measure.

"The monks assured us she would be ok. The villagers were a little insistent with the spears and arrows pointed in our direction. I didn't think shooting our way out was a good idea. Besides Ronon's there with her now, and they said we can return, which I'm planning too, along with anyone who's interested. I would suggest you, Elizabeth, since you tend to be a little better than me at the negotiation thing," Sheppard tried to explain, while simultaneously ignoring the glares from Colonel Caldwell and Major Andrews.

"She's unprotected, and not in any shape to defend herself. Do you think you can rely on Ronon and villagers with primitive weapons to defend her?" barked Caldwell, visible upset.

"With all due respect sir, began Major Lorne.

"With all due respect sirs, ma'am," interrupted Major Andrews angrily. "Dr. Lowell and his team are still out there, and they will not hesitate to open fire if they find her,"

"She told us what happened to her."

"Then you know what they are capable of. If they hear she was able to access an Ancient database or whatever it is, successfully, well, she'll wish I had shot her months ago."

"Gentlemen, my office now," Dr. Weir commanded, turning on her heel and heading towards her office. Col. Caldwell, Col. Sheppard, Major Lorne, and Major Andrews followed like guilty schoolboys.

The meeting was brief, but tense. Colonel Sheppard and Major Lorne defended their actions and Dr. Weir agreed that it had been the best course of action given the circumstances, but agreed that they should return to planet in six hours with a team, someone from the infirmary, and herself to open negotiations for Dr. Randall's return. The mood was significantly lighter when Dr. Beckett radioed in. Chemistry had synthesized the drug Dr. Randall had sketched out. Dr. McKay's fever had broken and he was showing significant improvement. Dr. Beckett figured he'd be pulling a 'Sheppard' in a couple days. The Colonel scowled slightly – everyone hated being cooped up in the infirmary – he couldn't have been the only one to make a few escape attempts.

Dr. Weir could swear Major Andrews would wear a path in the gateroom. He must have been pacing the whole six hours. She smiled at his protective nature towards Kyte, but knew that he had his reasons. She wasn't sure about Colonel Caldwell's protectiveness, however, Dr. Randall was the first person he'd shown more than a passing interest in, but neither of them would talk. Not that Dr. Randall talked much. The conversation with her earlier had been one of the few times Kyte had opened up. Dr. Heightmeyer had suggested that she was still traumatized by earlier events, and Dr. Weir wondered why she had revealed some of it on their return to the planet. She'd let Kate sort that one out later, when Kyte returned.

She was surprised to see Dr. Beckett enter the gateroom. "Rodney getting on your nerves already?"

"Dr. Beckett smiled sheepishly. "No telling what kind of state Dr. Randall will be in when she wakes up. I figured the lass might need a friendly face when she wakes up. Besides the villagers might also want a familiar face."

"I'm not sure if Kyte would consider you a friendly face, when she figures out how many tests you're going to run," said Colonel Sheppard sarcastically.

"John!" scolded Dr. Weir.

"Ready for another go round?" asked Major Lorne. I hope we're getting frequent jumper points today," he grumbled, as Lt. Stafford rounded out the group.

XXXXXX

The village was a short distance from the temple ruins. Dr. Randall was still asleep, if it was that, in a room of what appeared to be a monastery. Candles burned and incense wafted in the air. Fruits and other delicacies were laid out nearby. Someone had combed out Dr. Randall's usual ponytail and braided in tiny flowers. Lt. Stafford smiled and said, "A girl could used to this." As she checked out the food, reaching for a piece of fruit. Dr. Beckett glared and mumbled something about consuming foreign foods.

Ronon saw them enter and gave a sheepish grin. Apparently, the villagers had been quite generous in feeding the "guardian" as well. Dr. Beckett shook his head and set to work hooking portable EEG and EKG machines and positioning leads in appropriate places. The monks and villagers gave him puzzled looks, but did not interfere. She's stable," he announced after a moment. "Her readings indicate she appears to be in a deep sleep. I don't know how long she can remain like this, or if we'll be able to wake her. I really should get her back to Atlantis."

At the mention of Atlantis, the villager and monks looked impressed. "You are from the city of the Ancestors?" asked one of monks.

"Yes," said Dr. Weir.

"But you are not the Ancestors?"

"Some of us are their descendents," added Major Sheppard. "Dr. Randall there, may have been altered to serve as a link between the Ancestors and us."

At this announcement, all the monks and villagers bowed reverentially in Dr. Randall's direction.

"With all due respect, we appreciate all you have done for Dr. Randall," said Major Andrews politely. "However, there some people who seek her for these abilities. They will not be kind to her or to you, if they find her here. That is why we must take her back with us. Given these circumstances, I do not think the oracle would be upset."

Dr. Weir smiled. She might have used the same lines herself. She had almost forgotten about the Major's background in political science.

"We will continue this conversation in the Great Hall," said the head monk.

Dr. Weir and Major Andrews followed the villagers accompanied by Major Lorne, while the others remained behind.

"So is there anything you can give her to wake her up, doc/" asked Major Sheppard as Dr. Beckett checked the readouts once again. Several hours had passed and Ronon and Lt. Stafford had headed back to the jumper. Apparently, watching someone sleep was tiring.

"I don't know exactly what's going on, so I don't want to give her anything that could interfere with whatever that archive did to her." The doctor shrugged. As Rodney would say, damsels in distress are your area. You could play Prince Charming, or at least try talking to her."

Colonel Sheppard looked a little embarrassed. He thought for a moment, then announced, "I've got a better idea." He walked over to the sleeping figure. "Wake up Dr. Randall, or I'll let Dr. Kavanagh play Prince Charming."

The impulses on the monitor jumped. "You wouldn't," I whispered, looking into a smiling face. I saw Colonel Sheppard give Dr. Beckett a smirk. I'm sure Dr. McKay would only use this to reinforce his 'medicine is voodoo' theory. I tried to sit up and remember what had happened.

'Take it easy lass," cautioned Dr. Beckett untangling leads and putting a steadying hand on my shoulder. "What do you remember?"

I shook my head. "Not much. Just tell me this didn't involve alcohol and me dancing on a bar." Judging by the shocked look from Dr. Beckett and the intrigued looks from Major Lorne and Colonel Sheppard, the answer was no.

"You re-accessed the Ancient database and then collapsed. Ronon and the villagers have been looking after you. Apparently you get the VIP treatment," Dr. Beckett continued as I looked around the room.

I started to pull wires off, despite the upset look I got from Dr. Beckett. "Yes, I know, but you're just going to run a zillion tests in Atlantis, " I protested, while giving the Colonel a 'You and Dr. McKay are going to help me escape if he keeps me more than a day' look.

"Dr Weir, Dr. Randall is awake," said Dr. Beckett into his earpiece. "I suggest we head back to Atlantis soon."

"Understood. That simplifies matters. We've managed to obtain some produce in trade as well."

Our goodbyes were lengthier than I expected. Everyone seemed sorry to see us leave, which I guess was a change. I was reminded several times that I was welcome anytime to come and visit the oracle.

We were just leaving when automatic gunfire rang out. Instantly everyone was on alert. "No," I whispered. The one man I didn't want to see appeared in my line of vision.

"Nice to see you Kyte, Major Andrews," said Dr. Lowell, pointing a gun at Colonel Sheppard. "Dr. Weir, what a pleasant surprise," he continued. "You just made things easier. You ladies are coming with us." The men with him collected weapons. "Thanks for the contributions."

Dr Weir started to protest. "I said you're coming with us," repeated Dr. Lowell. "I'm serious," firing a shot at Colonel Sheppard's leg. The Colonel collapsed, pain creasing his face. Dr. Beckett stood frozen, knowing he should render aid, but not sure if would set off more gunfire. Dr. Weir looked at me. We had no choice. As we were walking away, Dr Lowell fired two more shots at Major Andrews. "I'll consider that your resignation," he said. I heard Dr. Beckett cursing in Gaelic. I wanted to turn and look, but couldn't.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

Chapter 7: Plans

A/N: A little dark. I'm trying to get the next couple chapters written quickly. Brief spoiler for Conversion.

I'm not sure how we made through the gate without interference, although I'm guessing Ronon would have been torn between trying to rescue Dr. Weir and myself, and help the wounded. I'm certain he'd be after us, as soon as it was possible, with everyone's blessing. We gated to a densely forested world, one which I didn't remember from previous travels.

"Nice to see you again, Elizabeth," sneered Dr. Lowell after we had walked a short distance. He motioned to one of his men, who began rummaging in a pack.

"I see you're well acquainted with my former employer," I stated, noting the disgusted look Dr. Weir wore.

"That's quite enough," snapped Dr. Lowell, as I felt an open palm connect with my jaw and tasted the copper tang of blood. He held out a filthy olive shirt to Dr. Weir. "Put this on," he barked. "Don't want you standing out in all this greenery," he continued, indicating her red shirt. She stared at him. Dr. Lowell pulled out a gun, clicking off the safety. "Put the shirt on, or I'll have someone cut yours off. I'll take the GDO too. I was originally after Kyte, but you're a good addition."

Dr. Weir reluctantly pulled on the shirt as she stared at the man she had once partnered with for negotiations, now reduced to a cruel and desperate caricature. He looked at the GDO. "This changes some plans. We can use you as hostage to access the Atlantis gate and Earth, but you might be more valuable in trade." Dr. Weir looked at him curiously. "You didn't know there's a price on your head, Elizabeth?" he said mockingly. Some among the Genii still hold grudges. As for you," he said turning to me, scowling, "Let's see if you learned anything new. We heard that there was a database you tried to access."

I met his eyes and summoned as much contempt as I could. "It didn't work. Compatibility error. Those Ancients or whoever messed with my genes weren't as smart as we thought they were," I bluffed.

Dr. Lowell stared at me and a palm again connected with my jaw. I spat out blood. "I'll be the judge of that." Our hands were bound in front of us and I could feel the course rope cutting into skin. To add insult to injury, someone looped more rope around my neck in a noose. I had no choice but to follow where they led or risk choking. "If either of you attempts to escape, I will shoot the other. If both you try, we'll play a little roulette," Dr. Lowell smiled nastily as if daring us to try.

XXXXXX

"Atlantis, this is Dr. Beckett. I need a full medical team in the jumper bay, stat. We've got one critical, one serious but stable," Dr. Beckett was obviously stressed, his brogue was thicker than usual. Caldwell swore under his breath from his observation post near the gate. What could have gone wrong?

The uninjured leaving the jumper looked shaken, but scarier was seeing Colonel Sheppard assisted out of the jumper by Ronon, dried blood staining one leg. He was in obvious pain, he didn't even protest being helped to a gurney. Scarier still was seeing a motionless Major Andrews on a backboard. "What happened?" demanded Caldwell.

'Dr. Randall woke up and we were just about to leave when we were ambushed by a Dr. Lowell and his men. They took Dr. Weir and Dr. Randall, and shot Andrews and the Colonel to make their point. I think they would have shot everyone if we put up more resistance. These were desperate men," Major Lorne explained, obviously upset be the chain of events. "Sir, I recommend we go back, try to find them, maybe someone can access whatever they gated to," he continued.

"Agreed. We'll debrief in an hour. I want plans, options."

Dr Beckett spoke up, "You know Dr. Lowell is the one the Major and the lass were running from originally. I saw a look of terror in her eyes, like I've never seen before. After hearing what she went through, I don't know what this will do to her if we can't find them quickly."

Caldwell nodded and swore again.

Without Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard, the meeting felt odd to everyone present. Caldwell politely avoided Dr. Weir's position at the head of the conference table. He may have been accused of trying to take Sheppard's position, but he wasn't a fool – no one could take Dr. Weir's place. Besides, they'd get them back, this was a much more tangible incident compared with someone being taken over by a retrovirus. Ronon, Major Lorne, Teyla, and Dr. Zelenka were seated at the table, when Dr. McKay walked in followed by a protesting Dr. Beckett.

"How are your patients, Dr. Beckett," asked Caldwell.

"The Colonel sustained a shot to the leg, it's not too serious, but he'll have to take it easy for a few days (Yeah right, everyone at the table thought in some variation). Major Andrews is in much more serious shape. He's lost a lot of blood. One of the bullets shattered part of his pelvis, the other nicked his windpipe, so he's having trouble breathing. If we can stabilize him, we can get him into surgery, repair some of the damage. And Dr. McKay should really be in the infirmary resting, but he insisted on attending when he heard what happened."

"Relax Carson, it's not like I'm going to do anything strenuous," interrupted the physicist with an air of indignation. "If you need help with tracking gate addresses, I'm the expert. Besides I want them back as much as anyone."

"I agree. Our first priority is to determine where they went, then assemble a rescue team," said Caldwell, cutting off Beckett's protests.

"How will we be able to track them?" asked Zelenka, "beyond the gate address? They could be anywhere on a planet. That's still a lot of searching from a jumper, if we can."

"I've been hunting once, on the mainland, with Dr. Randall," spoke up Teyla, "She is good at tracking. I am sure if she is able she will try to leave a trail, hopefully subtle enough not to be detected by most. If she can, we will find them," Teyla finished and looked at the Major and Ronon. For her to say someone was good, that was high praise.

"I'm hoping that Dr. Weir can negotiate with Dr. Lowell," said Dr. Beckett quietly, trying to ignore the image of two more patients in the infirmary.

"I hope you're right, doctor, but desperate men do desperate things," replied Caldwell.


	8. Chapter 8 Meanwhile back in Atlantis

Chapter 8: Meanwhile, back at Atlantis

A/N: Ok, the title says it all – a play off of the old westerns. A little McKayWeir ship, a little ShepWeir, trying to figure out whom to pair Kyte with. Carson's both curious and concerned about her, although Major Lorne could be interesting. Any suggestions? Don't worry, I'm working on resolving everything….

Dr. Beckett sighed and tried to ignore the engineering and military types that had been streaming in and out of the infirmary the past 36 or so hours. Dr. McKay had compromised and returned to infirmary, where he had promptly set up shop, barking orders, demanding progress reports, and working on an algorithm to determine the last gate address, or at least better predict the last gate address. Colonel Sheppard was on the mend and was busy giving McKay advice and checking his own set of progress reports from dispatched teams. Carson had ordered both of them to take it easy, but as usual, despite their fear of needles, both the scientist and soldier chose to ignore him. Of course, Carson hadn't been as forceful as he could have been; everyone was concerned. The Colonel keeping his emotions in check for the most part, but concern was clearly etched across Rodney's face. He seemed to end every demand with, "This is Elizabeth we're talking about." Briefly Carson wondered if the physicist blamed Dr. Randall for the current situation, but consoled himself with the thought that as head of the Atlantis expedition, Dr. Weir was a much more visible presence, and for her to be in enemy hands, well that was bad, to put it simply.

He looked at the still figure of Major Andrews, the man had stabilized and survived surgery. In an odd way, the doctor was glad he was still unconscious, since he would have probably been worse than Sheppard and McKay combined, since he seemed to take the young woman's safety and well-being very personally, and would be blaming himself for their current situation. Carson was amazed these feelings hadn't surfaced with the Colonel, but he was probably hiding it well. However, Carson was fully expecting these feeling to evolve into a cold rage, especially when the doctor informed him he was in no shape to go off world. He knew the Colonel wanted nothing more than to play the knight in shining armor and rescue Elizabeth, his damsel in distress. Well, maybe she wouldn't exactly classify herself as a damsel in distress, but if the metaphor fit… He sighed and turned to enter his office to study the latest test results from the major, when he saw Dr. Katie Brown talking to Dr. McKay, nodding and patting his leg.

"Dr. Brown, could I see you a moment? When you're finished of course?" he called.

A few minutes later she was seated in his office, a questioning look on her face.

"How well do you know Dr. Randall? I thought since she was in the botany lab part time, you might have talked. I'm just a little worried about her. I know she kept a lot of secrets and I don't know what this current ordeal will do to her."

"Well, she came to girl's poker night a couple times. Not a bad player -she couldn't always read everyone, but she always seemed to guess what cards were out. I think she joked she was better at blackjack, no need to bluff, just her and the cards,"

"Did she ever open up, talk about herself?" Dr. Beckett had gathered from Dr. Heightmeyer that Kyte had revealed very few personal details.

"Well, after a couple of beers," the botanist shot him a guilty look, "she joked she was a little insecure about where she was on the Atlantis bell curve. She said she was always fighting to prove herself, that she was just as smart and good as everyone else. I know she liked to surf, said you couldn't live in California for ten years without learning, couldn't wait to get her boards and wet suits here. She also had a motorcycle, liked to take it out, middle of the night when she couldn't sleep or was trying to work out a problem. High speeds and hairpin turns she said, walking the razor's edge, she called it. I think that's what she liked about surfing too, trying to control something. "

"Anything else?"

The botanist blushed and paused for a few moments. "Lt. Stafford gave her a hard time for all the running with Ronon and Colonel Sheppard. Wondered if she were interested in either of them. She said she liked running with Ronon, because she liked the silence, no need to talk. She said she thought of the Colonel like an older brother, you know someone to tease and hang out with, She said she couldn't date flyboys, said they always break your heart. Said that with a weird look on her face, I distinctly remember. I think she's interested in you, though, said something about the Scottish accent. I think Major Lorne's sweet on her, but I don't think he'd ever admit it." Dr. Brown's flush deepened. She paused again "I know she missed her family, but when someone asked if she'd go visit her hometown if she could go back to Earth, she said it'd be too hard, the weight of memories. That's all I can remember."

"Thanks, Dr. Brown. That was…informative." Dr Beckett blushed slightly, registering that Dr. Randall was interested in him, despite all that had happened to her. He felt a little more optimistic. He had to look on the bright side, Dr. Randall was a fighter, and surely Dr. Weir had training in kidnapping and coups, with all her diplomatic experience.

His good mood was shattered when he looked up and saw a tired Major Lorne standing before him. "I was going to talk to McKay and the Colonel. We think they we found the planet they originally gated to. Teyla's sure of it. They're gone, obviously, but we did find this," he finished pulling out a plastic bag full of grass and mud. "We found blood, thought you could identify it."

Dr. Beckett was about to snap something about idiotic forensics shows, when he read the concern scrawled across the man's face. "I'll see what I can do," he said, taking the bag and heading after the major into the lab. Major Lorne was still talking to the Colonel and Dr. McKay, when he had his results. He joined them at the far side of the infirmary. "The blood is Dr. Randall's. Judging by the condition of the red blood cells, it's at least 24 hours old.

"Right. Well, we can modify this equation, it should narrow down our potential choices, based on the data we obtained. If they're not there, we can further tighten the parameters, again reducing the number of choices. By the end of this, we should be able to accurately predict the last gate address, or at the most have it down to five addresses or less. Much more efficient searching," he nodded at Zelenka who was busily scribbling notes.

Dr. Beckett wanted to yell at Rodney. Kyte was most likely hurt and who knew what shape Elizabeth was in. The reason they were in this situation was Kyte had insisted on going back to the planet to save him. She might have survived with further medical intervention, but no, she had to return the planet. Brave, but foolish. Just like a lot of the people here. His eyes met the astrophysicist's. "I want them back, too," was all Dr. McKay said.

Lorne nodded, "We'll get them back," he said grimly.

Carson looked out the window. The moon hung heavy in the sky, full and bright. He hoped Dr. Weir and Dr. Randall could find some comfort in it.


	9. Chapter 9 Chess with Death

Chapter 9: Playing Chess with Death

A/N: A little long, but I decided I didn't want it into two separate chapters.

The past two days had been painful. Dr. Weir and I had been forced to maintain a fast pace as we had gated to three separate planets and done quick surveys looking for signs of Ancient civilizations, and to elude any possible pursuers. At least I hoped there were pursuers. I kept trying to leaves tracks – it kept me focused – as did the pain. I knew how raw my and Dr. Weir's wrists looked from the ropes – I could only guess my neck looked the same. The noose was tight enough most of the time I was gasping for air, and I had begun to subtly test what it would take to end it all. I wasn't at that point yet, but I knew I was playing chess with death. We'd had no food and little water. I figured eventually we'd gate back to the planet Dr. Weir and I had been kidnapped, to have another go at the archive. I didn't like that possibility.

Dr. Lowell knew I was up to something and knew the presence of Dr. Weir was preventing my escape – if I were alone I would certainly have made an escape attempt, regardless of the consequences. Anything was better than what awaited me if Dr. Lowell was successful in either contacting or returning to earth. "I know the game you're playing Kyte. You're trying to get someone to kill you. Well it's not going to happen," he growled while we were resting.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I glared back, looking him in the eye.

"You won't be joining your father and Michael that easily," emphasizing the last word.

I shook involuntarily, but continued to stare at the man, refusing to let him see how much the mention of a simple name upset me.

"Go rest," he said quietly, with a small smirk. He'd found a chink in my defenses and I knew he'd figure out to twist that to his advantage.

I sat down next to Dr. Weir. She'd witnessed the exchange, concern and puzzlement written across her face. This was not a name in my files she'd obtained, and from the look on my face, she knew it was another secret. The stress of this ordeal was wearing on her too as we both ignored the growling in our stomachs, dulled slightly by the small amounts of water we were allowed. She shot me a sympathetic look, which I returned. She wouldn't leave me, even if she could escape. Hope warred with growing unease for both of us.

I sighed and closed my eyes, picking an ordinary day in what had been my previous life, trying to remember all the details. The minutiae of school, long lab hours, sneaking out early in the morning to ride or surf, Guinness shared with friends, rounding up change for sushi or pizza. If I concentrated hard enough, I could forget where I really was, at least for a few minutes. Now, though, those images didn't come. A flood of images from younger days swirled through my mind, innocent and bittersweet.

I was twelve and playing in the school track stadium with my friends, waiting for our older brothers to finish practice after school. "Kyte Randall," yelled Coach Hansen, suddenly catching sight of me. "Come down to the track. Yer going to be running for me soon enough, might as well start now. Ye don't have the height of yer brothers, with that wee frame of yours, but we'll see what yer made of," he continued in his thick brogue. I blushed under his scrutiny, as he appraised my stance.

"I'll run with you," said Michael Buchanan, seeing my embarrassment.

I blushed deeper, as I stared at my youngest brother's best friend and took off like a scared fawn around the track, with Michael lagging behind. Years later, I learned that his mother had prophesized that he would marry the first girl he let beat him, a promise he intended to keep.

I willed the tears not to flow, as I was yanked to my feet. "We're heading back to the gate," ordered Dr. Lowell as the six of us started walking. I heard the gate come to life as I was suddenly yanked to a crouch in the underbrush, gasping as the momentary savage denial of air. Teyla, Ronon, and two teams of marines – knights in shining kevlar. Dr. Lowell and his men weren't idiots. They couldn't make a run for the gate or hide, but they could the situation difficult – they simply wouldn't hand over two hostages and be allowed to continue on their way. Suddenly, Dr. Lowell pulled me up and half carried, half dragged me into the clearing. The remainder of his men escorted Dr. Weir at gun point. I saw the momentary relief in her eyes, turn to something resembling fear when Dr. Lowell held a knife to my throat. I struggled as much as I could.

"You will allow to go through the gate. You will not follow us for a day's time. As an act of good faith, we will release Dr. Weir at that time. If you don't cooperate, I will slit Dr. Randall's throat and order my men to shoot Dr. Weir," he ordered.

I could see from the looks on faces neither suggestion was realistic.

"Are both their lives really worth the risk?" taunted Dr. Lowell. "You get Dr. Weir back and I get what I came with," he added watching indecision and strategies play across faces.

I sought Major Lorne's eyes. "I will not let them take you," they seemed to say. Dr. Lowell may have had a knife to my throat, but I wasn't pinned against him. I started to think and caught Ronon's eyes. I just hoped he was as good a shot as everyone claimed. I thought of one of the few things I remembered from college anatomy and slammed an elbow into the doctor's chest. He heaved with the sudden pain and his grip on me and the knife loosened momentarily. Enough time for me to pull away, or almost enough. I could feel cold metal scratch my neck as I lunged, diving for the ground as shots and men's voices rang out.

It was over in seconds. I guess I'd have to take back what I said about stun settings are for those who can't commit. Dr. Lowell and his men lay unconscious on the ground. Lt. Heller was nursing a flesh wound, but everyone was pretty much ok. I could feel blood trickling down my neck as I tried to stand up. Major Lorne pushed me into a sitting postion. "I'm going to cut the rope from your neck," he said softly, as if not sure how I'd react, as he crouched down next to me. "I need to take a quick look at that wound. I'm sure Dr. Beckett will have you patched up in no time."

"Whoa: I said as I suddenly felt dizzy. The major's eyes widened as he saw the rope hid a much deeper cut. Blood trickled faster. I saw the flashes of white as field bandages were gently applied. "I need you to lay back," he said to me. "Keep her head elevated," he added to the marine who knelt down beside him. "Teyla, dial the gate and tell them we need a medical team here, now. We've got a serious knofe wound with massive blood loss. I don't want to mover he until they can stabilize her." Turning back to me, "Kyte, stay awake. Keep talking to me."

"About what," I asked, feeling the desire to sleep grow increasingly strong and override my fears,"

"Something, anything," demanded the major. Tell me how you got your name, " he finished triumphantly.

"Stupid misunderstanding," I mumbled. "My dad and Mike Buchanan's dad were drinking after their shift. My mom went into labor early. By the time they got to the hospital I had arrived. My parents were expecting another boy, so they hadn't even picked out a girl's name," I trailed off.

"Stay with me Kyte, Dr. Beckett will be here momentarily. So they needed a girl's name, he prompted.

"My dad always liked Katherine Hepburn, so he thought Katherine would be a good name. Mike's dad took one look at me and said, 'She looks more like a Kate.' The nurse misunderstood his drunken accent and thought he said 'Kite.' My dad agreed. The nurse didn't question them, just tried to be cute with the spelling. My dad was still pretty out of it, between the Guinness and the joy of having a daughter, that he signed the birth certificate without reading it. My mom was furious, but the name stuck. Surprised Dr. Beckett didn't figure it out," I added seeing the face of the doctor overhead.

"Lass, did ye want to try and catch up with the Colonel's record of infirmary visits," he tried to ask in an exasperated tone that didn't hide his concern.

"If I say no, can we skip the 'think before you act lecture," I said trying to fight the sleep that was starting to overtake me.

I felt more bandages added and a collar around my neck. I tried to avoid it and felt hands on my face and my shoulders. "We need to keep your neck motionless until we can check for further trauma," someone said firmly. I relaxed slightly. "Just need to close my eyes for a minute," I whispered.

"Fight it for a little while longer," ordered Dr. Beckett.

I felt myself sliding into a wet blackness, as I was lifted up, carried in a backboard back to Atlantis. I heard Dr. Beckett calling for help and supplies as if from a distance, felt clothes cut away, monitors attached, IVs started. And I heard a voice calling to me. A voice I hadn't heard in years. Michael. "Michael," I whispered as the blackness engulfed me, ignoring the sudden, insistent bleating around me.

XXXXXX

"She's stable for now, but Dr. Randall gave us quite a scare for a few moments," said Dr. Beckett looking at the occupied infirmary beds. He had asked Dr. Weir to stay for observation and she had decided to hold a quick debriefing meeting in the infirmary, seeing as how Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard were also still confined to the infirmary. "She's sleeping now, I gave her a sedative so she doesn't reopen her wounds. Everything should heal fine, assuming no complications, and I doubt if she'll have much of a scar," he tone turned lecturing as he eyed Dr. Weir rubbing the bandages around her wrists. "Dr. Lowell and his men have been examined. They're fine, except Dr. Lowell has a few very sore ribs. Apparently, Dr. Randall has a fairly good command of anatomy and went for maximum damage."

"I believe Colonel Caldwell is questioning them in the brig now. I have my own questions for them. I think they will be transported back on the Daedalus in a few days," added Dr. Weir. Carson could see she really wanted to be there now, but knew he knew she was trying to 'be good' compared to Rodney and the Colonel.

"Speaking of questions, do any of you know who Michael is? Kyte was calling for him when we almost lost her," asked Dr. Beckett.

"She got a little shook up when Dr. Lowell mentioned him," put in Dr. Weir. "Must be somebody close."

"She mentioned a Mike Buchanan, said his father was responsible for her name," added Major Lorne. "Wait until you hear the story. Dr. Zelenka's going to be so happy. Nobody in his pool got the answer right. Still doesn't explain who this Michael is though."

TBC

A/N: Ok, no major cliffhangers! One little mystery solved, a few more to go. The reference "playing chess with death" is from the Bergman movie "The Seventh Seal."


	10. Chapter 10 Inner Demons

Chapter 10: Inner Demons

A/N: Carson and Rodney are concerned. A little picking on Sheppard. I think I should be able to wrap this up in 2 or 3 chapters. Spoiler for Duet.

"How is she?" Dr. Weir asked Dr. Beckett. She could tell by the mussed hair and facial stubble that it had been a long night.

"When I released you, yesterday, Dr. Randall had still been sleeping, aided by a sedative. She woke up early last night. We had to sedate her again, heavily. I'm not sure what happened, maybe it was the stress of the past few days, but she was very agitated, started thrashing and screaming, calling for Michael. I was afraid she'd hurt herself – she tore out her IV – we sedated her, but when she woke again," Carson shook his head. "I don't like doing this, but I think restraints would be even more damaging to her fragile state. Hopefully she'll be better the next time the drugs wear off. I have Dr. Heightmeyer on call, maybe she can talk Dr. Randall through this. Her preliminary scans are good, but there's a lot I need to talk with her about. I don't even have a clear picture of what exactly happened to her when she went back to the planet."

"As much as I hate to invade her privacy, she received some things when the Daedalus arrived. Maybe there's something we can use. I for one, would like to understand the significance of this Michael. I think he may be one of the keys," Dr. Weir played with the cuffs of her shirt, trying to re-cover the bandages.

"Might I suggest Dr. McKay and Colonel Sheppard? I released them from the infirmary earlier today, but they're not ready for duty quite yet. Might keep them out of trouble for a little while."

"Good suggestion. I think I saw Colonel Sheppard heading towards the brig. I'm guessing he's got a few questions for a man who shot him. "

Colonel Sheppard scowled as he limped down the hallways. The leg wound wasn't serious, but Dr. Beckett had insisted on immobilizing his leg in an inflatable cast. Ordinarily he would have ditched the cast as soon as he was out of the infirmary, but the doctor knew him too well, and had made an announcement stating that anyone who provided proof of the Colonel castless got a one-time immunity from any alcohol-related incidents. "The Scotsman did not play fair," thought the Colonel.

Dr. Lowell was sitting in a cell and regarded the Colonel with the same curiosity one might give an insect. Despite some obvious bruises, the man was far from cowering. "Nice to see you up and about," he said sarcastically.

"For a man in your position you're certainly cocky. I don't envy what's awaiting you back on earth. I'm sure there are plenty of people with all sorts of interesting questions. Given what you've done, and what you represent, taking the fifth won't be an option."

"What's wrong Colonel? I broke your doll? If I can't play with her, nobody can."

"She'll live."

"There's something wrong though? I'd be surprised if hasn't attached herself to you. At first glance you look a lot like him."

"Who?"

"Ask her yourself," the former negotiator smiled a cold smile.

"Colonel," said Caldwell entering the room. "Dr. Weir needs to ask you about something.

"Yes, sir. I was about to suggest we use this man for target practice. Dr. McKay could certainly use it."

"Dr. McKay's a lousy shot. I wouldn't want to be near him with a weapon," frowned Caldwell.

"Precisely." Sheppard thought he saw a smile flitter across Caldwell's face as he left.

"I'm glad to see you're recovering," said Dr. Weir as he joined her and Dr. McKay in her office.

"I think I can find a handicap placard for the jumper," added Dr. McKay with a smirk.

"Everyone's a comedian. Pick on the injured man. Next time I'll tell Kyte and Dr. Beckett to make sure an Ancient virus destroys your sense of humor, oh wait, you have none," he shot back.

"That wouldn't happen. You forget Dr. Randall's quite fluent in sarcasm. Who'd she talk to?"

"Gentlemen, please," interrupted Dr. Weir. "Dr. Randall seems to be battling some inner demons and losing. Dr. Beckett has had to sedate her, but he's not sure if he can continue doing it. I'd like to have you take a quick look through her things, see if you can figure out some things. I trust you to be discrete."

McKay shot her an offended look. "Aren't we always?'

Dr. Weir raised an eyebrow in response.

XXXXXX

"So what are we looking for exactly, " asked Dr. McKay as the two stood outside the door to Dr. Randall's room.

"Dr. Beckett said she keeps waking from nightmares, calling for someone named Michael. I guess we need to find out who he is, or at least find out something about Dr. Randall, talk her out of this," Colonel Sheppard shrugged. "Don't you want to see how the female species lives?"

"I saw a little too much of that, with Lt. Cadman, thank you very much," responded Dr. McKay as they stepped into the room. The two men took in the poster of San Francisco, the surfboards and wet suit hanging in a corner, and the piles of books.

"Wow, she's serious," said the Colonel studying the surfboards. "She's got a longboard and a shortboard. Nice."

"She's pretty well read, too, Certainly not a complete idiot in physics," Dr. McKay added as he flipped through a few notebooks. There was nothing personal out in the open, very few clues to the occupant's personality. Everything was picked up, squared away. "Maybe there's something in her desk."

"Right," said Sheppard. "Well, she's got interesting taste in movies. Casablanca, Kill Bill vol. 1 and 2, Bladerunner, Bullitt…she'll be popular on movie night," he flipped through the DVDs in the rack.

"I think I found what we are looking for," said McKay holding up an envelope. The two men flipped through photos. A few photos of a young Kyte with family members at various holidays, posing with her high school cross-country team, partying with friends in college, grad school, surfing, posing with what must be her motorcycle. McKay pulled one out of the pile, Kyte and a few friends must have been surfing. Someone with a camera had caught her unaware. She looked so happy, head thrown back in laughter. He hadn't seen her like this.

"I think that's it. No clues. No wait," said Colonel Sheppard, finding an envelope within the original. The images on the two photos rendered him speechless for a moment.

"What?"

"The Colonel handed him the first photo. "I'm guessing this is Michael Buchanan." Kyte appeared about eighteen in the arms of a man a few years older. Both were obviously enthralled with each other. The man could have been the Colonel's cousin, same build, same unruly dark hair, She wore jeans, he wore a kilt.

"Carson can probably identify the tartan," muttered McKay. "So what's the bombshell?" Sheppard wordlessly handed the second photo. Kyte and the same man. He wore a military uniform, she wore a pale green cheongsam and clutched a small bouquet of flowers. "She's married?" sputtered McKay.

Colonel Caldwell, Dr. Weir, and Dr. Beckett had the exact same thought a few minutes later. "That's Buchanan tartan," confirmed Carson. "She couldn't have been more than eighteen in that picture. I wonder why she never mentioned him before."

"He's a lieutenant in the Army and a helicopter pilot," said Caldwell after studying the photo.

'No wonder she keeps you at arm's length," nodded Dr. Weir to Colonel Sheppard. "Dr. Lowell implied that he was dead. If that's the case, he must have reopened some very deep wounds."

"I'll see what I can find out," stated Colonel Caldwell. "If he was military, Stargate Command should be able to dig up his records. Let me know if there's any change in Dr. Randall's condition. General Landry will be quite interested to hear if she obtained any useful information from that temple."

He left, followed shortly thereafter by Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard, puzzling over this new piece of information.

"Dr. McKay, not so fast. I'd like to run another scan and take some blood, make sure there are no long term effects of the fever," said the doctor noting that the physicist was also trying to make his escape. "If you'll follow me."

"Dr. Beckett, she's waking up," one of the doctors ran up to the pair. "What are your orders?"

Dr. Beckett ran to the bed where Dr. Randall was starting to struggle, followed by Dr. McKay.

"Help me, I may have to sedate her again," Carson nodded at a nervous-looking McKay. "Talk to her for pete's sake,"

"Michael?" cried Dr. Randall.

Dr. McKay looked at the woman in obvious agony, trying to match the image with those in the photos. "Hush," he whispered, stroking her forehead and hair. She relaxed a fraction. Encouraged, he sat on the bed, and continued. "I'm right here. You've been through a rough patch, but you'll pull through. We need you, I need you," he whispered surprised at the words coming out of his mouth. Carson quirked an eyebrow at him. "If you ever repeat that," Rodney warned him.

"Just keep it up, she's not as agitated."

Dr. McKay continued to stroke her forehead and hair. "You have some interesting ideas. I saw your physics notebooks. Crazy, but interesting. Plus, I love knowing someone has more Ancient gene-ness than Carson and Sheppard." Dr. Randall relaxed, turning on her side and curling her body around his. He could feel her the warmth of her small body.

"She's asleep. I think you helped her conquer some demons," smiled the doctor.

"Well. Um. I can't move.

"So I guess the scan is out for now, but I can still draw blood, wait while I get a couple things."

"This is a conspiracy. You were in on it, weren't you?" growled Dr. McKay to the sleeping figure.

TBC

A/N: Don't worry Kyte will get her revenge. A cheongsam is a high collared Chinese dress. Why? Well, that too will be explained.


	11. Chapter 11 Sparring Part 1

Chapter 11: Sparring, part 1

A/N: Sorry for the delay. RL has been a big black hole lately with school, work and teaching. I promise to have the remaining chapters up this week.

I awoke slowly, the cobwebs of a dream slowly melting. I thought for a moment I was in my bed on a lazy Sunday morning, ready to throw on some clothes and go get coffee and croissants. Then reality came crashing in like the morning surf.

"Morning lass. How are ya feeling?" asked Dr. Beckett when he saw me stirring.

"Ugh. What…," I said, stretching and catching sight of the IV and bandages. "How long have I been asleep? How's Dr. Weir and Major Andrews? Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay," the words tumbled out rapidly as struggled to sort out what had happened in the past week.

"Dr. Weir is fine, a little bruised, but back at work. Colonel Sheppard and Rodney are fine and clamoring loudly to get back to duty. Major Andrews was touch and go for a while, but we stabilized him. He'll be on board the Daedalus when they ship out. He'll be fine, but he faces a long road to recovery, took a couple bullets in key spots. Had us worried for awhile. Likewise you gave us quite a scare. You lost a lot of blood, but what had us worried was your state of mind. Kept crying out for Michael," Beckett's business-like tone softened slightly as he finished his notations. I could read curiosity and concern in his eyes. "We had to sedate you initially, but you finally managed to find sleep on your own. It's been four long days since Major Lorne brought you back. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Food would be good. Coffee would be better," I said, feeling my stomach rumble, ignoring the true purpose of his question. I didn't feel like talking about Michael at the moment, although I was sure a few people had done some digging.

"I'll start you on tea and toast. You haven't had food in your system for some time. Do you think you sit up and swing your legs over the side?"

I nodded, sitting up and letting him help me into the indicated position. For a brief second I rested my head on his shoulder. "This is nice," I thought, smelling his shampoo, then scolded myself for the betrayal. "Really I'm fine," I explained as I saw a needle and a rubber tourniquet. "Just get me some coffee and cold Chinese leftovers and I'll be good to go."

"Why don't we let the one with an MD decide when you're fine? Coffee and cold Chinese? What is that? The breakfast of champions?"

"No, the breakfast of champions is Mountain Dew and Lucky Charms. Fuel for every tired, overworked grad student," I laughed as I saw the doctor's face. Atleast I didn't feel the needle go in. "And haggis is proper food?"

"Now I really have cause to worry. You forget no one has heard from you what really happened that second time in the temple. That's why I also need to run a scan. Rodney's fine, although I think he's a little irritated that he didn't get any new neural pathways out of the adventure," replied the doctor with a small chuckle as he motioned me to lie back down, while he ran the scan. "You, on the other hand, have a whole new set of pathways in the areas of the brain linked to memory, although they're not extensive. I would have theorized they'd be much greater," he frowned slightly at the images.

"The podium in the temple was some sort of data backup for the Ancients. I guess they could simply access and process the data with a touch. The archivist said, I wasn't as complete as the Ancients were, although I could handle some of their data, without neural damage," I tried to explain.

"I'm sure you can explain it more in depth, when you get your bearings. I've got one last check I need to do, if you sit up on the side of the bed. I need to see how your wounds are healing." He checked my wrists first – angry red lines fading into pink and white. "Teyla gave me some balm her people use. Seems to speed healing and prevent scar formation." He bandaged my wrists and looked at me awkwardly. "I need to check the wounds on your neck. Just let me know if it bothers you. I'll stop and give you something to relax, but I need to change the dressing."

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, nodded…and felt slightly dizzy. I opened my eyes and shot Dr. Beckett a dirty look as I saw him putting a syringe down. "Sorry," he apologized. "Next time." I fought to keep my eyes open as he gently changed the bandages, again leaning against him as helped me lay down. His stubble tickled.

I think I mumbled, "I could get used to a beard," as sleep reclaimed me. I awoke a few hours later a little irritable and very hungry. Food, such as it was appeared. Tea, toast, some broth, and blue jello. I ignored the jello and attacked everything else. Dr. McKay appeared as I was staring at the jello.

"You're awake. Well, um, that's good. Are you going to eat that?" he asked suddenly noticing the jello.

"Help yourself. I have a policy against eating food that comes in colors not found in nature. I mean what other foods, besides blueberries are blue, particularly neon blue?"

"It's not bad," said the physicist between mouthfuls.

'"I just think jello should be made with vodka." I saw a raised eyebrow. "Actually," a flash of brilliance, "Radek's rotgut might make for some good jello shots. Palatable, and easily concealed from certain people. What you think I'm that innocent? We used to sneak stuff into football games." I grinned. "Speaking of sneaking, I need a favor."

"What?" asked Rodney looking at me suspiciously.

"I need to break out of here for a few hours. I've got a little unfinished business."

"No. Carson will make good on a couple of promises involving large needles."

"Don't worry," I tried to reassure an increasingly agitated Dr. McKay. "I just need a few things from my quarters. I can handle breaking out on my own. I guess it would be pointless to sneak back in," I mused. "I need some clothes and a canvas case I have behind the surfboards."

"You think jello is worth Carson's wrath? No way."

"No, jello is not worth it, but I risked my neck, quite literally for you. A little gratitude would be nice."

"I would have figured a way to disable the virus. I'm the one with all the answers."

"You might want to doublecheck that statement with Dr. Beckett. Seems only one of us can access an Ancient database without scrambling a brain. That would make me the one with the answers."

"Whatever." Dr. McKay stomped out of the infirmnary.

"Great." I muttered to myself. "Way to tick the head scientist off." But I was wrong. A pale Dr. McKay walked into the infirmary, glancing over his shoulder every few seconds carrying a pile of clothes and the requested case.

"Thanks. Sorry about what I said earlier."

""Well. You had a point. Just don't mention my name when you get caught slinking down the halls." He looked like he was going to add something, but decided against it.

I looked at the clothes and Dr. McKay. "You want to watch?" I challenged.

Dr. McKay turned bright red and fled. I allowed myself a small grin as I peeled off sensors and shut off corresponding machines. I winced a little as I pulled out the IV, then grabbed the cargo pants and high necked sweater, exchanging them for the scrubs. Bare feet on a cold floor cleared away the last of the cobwebs. I ran out of the infirmary towards the brig, swordcase strapped to my back.


	12. Chapter 12 Sparring Part 2

Chapter 12: Sparring part 2

A/N: Kind of brief. I'm upping the rating. A little more sparring – hope you liked the verbal sparring between McKay and Kyte previously. Ncxt chapter, there will be major whumping.

The halls of Atlantis were mostly quiet and deserted at this early hour. The few people I passed barely noticed me or the soft thwack of my bare feet, much less case I carried. For a moment I reflected on my favorite hour of the day, as the city began to stir. If I had been home in San Francisco, I would have smelled coffee brewing and bakery ovens starting for the day. Over at the docks, one could hear a dozen languages as boats pulled in. Well, Atlantis had the language thing at least. I shook my head. "Focus on the task at hand," I scolded myself. "Either on my shield or without it." Face the fight and possibility of death or drop everything like a coward and run.

I walked into the brig and greeted the marines half-dozing around Dr. Lowell's cell. They didn't seem surprised or concerned to see me – which meant my escape had gone unnoticed for now. I didn't envy the tongue-lashing someone in the infirmary would get from Dr. Beckett if I didn't sneak back in.

"You think you could give me a few minutes with him," I asked in my politest voice – the one I use when I try to wheedle an extension out of a professor.

"Sure. No one's gotten much out of him, although I think Caldwell hasn't taken off the kid gloves yet," responded Lt. Browning. "After what he did to the Colonel and Major Andrews, I wouldn't mind a shot at him. I suppose you have a few ideas?"

"Yes."

"We didn't see anything."

"Thanks." I stepped into the cell. Dr. Lowell may have been half-asleep before, but now had his full attention. The expression on his face registered surprise, then contempt as he attempted to stare me down.

"Come to gloat? Glad to see you survived intact. Just because I'm here now, doesn't mean anything to you. Stargate Command won't simply let you go back to your life, once they know what you can do. At most, they'll get you a lab job somewhere in Cheyenne Mountain. They won't want you out of their sight. Forget your rights – you're government property –valuable government property," he smirked. A cat teasing the mouse smirk.

I felt my blood boil and bit back the bile in my throat.

"You owe me Kyte, actually. If we hadn't found you, someone would have, eventually. NID. Maybe one of the agents of the System Lords. I don't think they'd be quite as nice as I've been. A cell somewhere, remote, isolated if you were lucky."

I raised an eyebrow at his tone. "I owe you?"

"You found Atlantis, didn't you, and contacted Stargate Command? This is a nice gilded prison for you to bide your time. You were destined for this place, engineered to protect it. It's your inheritance.

"Engineered to protect Atlantis? Forgive me if I don't quite follow your twisted logic," I spoke as calmly as I could.

"I'm guessing you can access some of those archives, with a little better luck than General O'Neill. Knowing your old-fashioned background, you're honor-bound to tell them what happened, even if there are consequences. If the wraith come calling again, there are plenty of people who wouldn't hesitate to put a gun to your head, for that knowledge."

"I'd still have a choice. At least it'd be for a cause I'd believe in, not some power-hungry scientist's theory," I spoke quietly.

"All a question of semantics. That Brigadoon little town of yours taught you honor and guilt. I know why you can't go back. You want to, it eats you up. You'll do what they tell you here, because you're honor-bound."

"Enough," I interrupted. "You don't understand. Could never hope to comprehend what I know." I unzipped the case. "You should understand that where I come from a sword drawn in anger cannot be sheathed until it hads drawn blood." I pulled out a short, broad sword. To most people, it looked like something from the time of the Roman Empire. How had someone put it? Fifteen hundred years of tradition, unhindered by progress. I pulled out a large dagger, mate to the sword. Weapons of a Scotsman - or woman. "Defend yourself," I called to Dr. Lowell, tossing him the dagger. He caught it with a maniacal gleam. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the marines stir to attention, but not move to interfere.

About this time, Dr. Beckett walked into the infirmary carrying two mugs of coffee. "Kyte, lass, sorry about earlier. I brought you a …," he swore, seeing the empty bed and tangle of scrubs. "Dr. Weir, you haven't seen Dr. Randall?" he asked into the radio.

"No."

"She's disappeared. I just wondered if you had requested her presence."

"Sorry. Check with Colonel Sheppard or Rodney, they may know something."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Colonel Sheppard seemed offended at the question, then denied seeing the scientist. Rodney hesitated for a moment.

"Yes, I visited her a little while ago. She asked me to bring some clothes and a case from her quarters. Said she had some business to settle."

"Long, narrow case?" interrupted Caldwell's flat voice.

"Yes."

"Good god, you know what that contains?" barked Caldwell.

"No," apologized Dr. McKay.

"A set of swords, or more precisely, a sword and dagger." Dr. Weir, Rodney, Caldwell, and Sheppard were treated to a litany of Gaelic swearing.

When he had calmed down slightly, Dr. Beckett explained, "Kyte swore revenge. In blood. I'm guessing she means to kill Dr. Lowell, at the least."

"You think she'd kill herself?" Dr. Weir contemplated the unthinkable.

"I don't know. I wanted Dr. Heightmeyer to talk to her, before I released her. She's been through the bloody wringer. It may all be too much for her to process."

"We'd better find her quickly then," Caldwell interrupted briskly.

A/N 2: I once had a three hour discussion in a philosophy class about the situation – if someone held a gun to your head and said 'your money or your life' is that really a choice.


	13. Chapter 13 Fight and Flight

Chapter 13: Fight and Flight

A/N: angw- I hope the fight lives up to you expectations. I like writing Dr. McKay, just not sure if pairing him with Kyte would be a good idea (love at first fight?). Don't worry, I have a few ideas for future stories.

Dr. Lowell gripped the large dagger, got into a fencing stance and stared at me. I faced him, ignored the pain that was slowly growing as Dr. Beckett's medications were wearing off, and summoned all my strength.

"Thank you for giving me this opportunity. A body or a hostage, your condition makes no difference to me now," smirked Dr. Lowell, lunging with the blade.

I parried easily. "You already proved you can't handle me at knife-point, but I thought I'd give you another opportunity. Besides I swore revenge, I simply couldn't let you leave without fulfilling that promise," I replied evenly.

"You and your promises." He lunged again.

"Words have no power unless you follow up on them. Haven't you ever heard 'Truth is the best of all the lost arts?' Not that I expect you to understand." I met his blade again, easily. We continued this way in silence for a few minutes – Dr. Lowell lunging out, I easily deflecting the blade. The man had taken kendo or fencing, but he really didn't know swordfighting. I wasn't the best, nor in the best shape at the moment, but I knew what a sword could do. On the next slash, I countered with the flat of the blade and a stiff forearm. I was rewarded with the sickening crunch of bruised ribs breaking.

Dr. Lowell met my eyes as I prepared for the next attack. He was in pain and suddenly realized he was outmatched. He hadn't studied my file as it were, as closely as he should have. Of course, not many public schools teach traditional sword and weapons fighting. Mine, with it everpresent focus on the glories of ancient Scotland, did. I again drove for body contact, brusing more ribs. I heard gasps behind me and realized I was suddenly playing to a larger audience.

Caldwell, Weir, Beckett, Sheppard, McKay, Teyla and Ronon, had headed towards the brig. Teyla and Ronon watched the petite scientist face her former captor with something resembling approval. Dr. Weir looked on with shock and indecision, torn between stopping the battle and letting it reach a natural conclusion. He had, after all held the both of them hostage, but letting Kyte serve as judge and jury was a little extreme, even if this was Atlantis, far removed from Stargate Command, Colonel Caldwell was ready to interfere, but stopped himself as he recalled the man's indifference and unapologetic attitude. He wouldn't have minded taking a blade to the man himself, but killing him here, would be another matter. Sheppard observed the lopsided duel, as if it were a video game for a moment before commenting, "She's Boudicca."

"That's a fair description, lad," affirmed Dr. Beckett, wincing at another crunch of bones.

"Who?' whispered Dr. McKay trying to reconcile yet another side of the strawberry blonde he felt strangely attracted to, with his collection of previous impressions of her. What was it with his attraction to warrior scientists?

"Warrior wife of a British tribal chief, united the tribes against Nero's armies," whispered back Carson, eyes not moving from the unfolding action.

I moved quickly, every strike accompanied by the crunch of bones breaking or brusing where blade and body or body alone contacted various opposing parts. Ribs, shoulder bones, radius, ulna, the small bones of the foot. Every strike payback for fear, for pain, for all he'd put me through.

Sheppard cocked his head and observed the studious expressions on Teyla and Ronon's faces. This was their style of fighting, the blade an extension of the body. Sword thrust accompanied by a kick or shove. More like brawling to him, but Dr. Randall appeared to be in total control, like a chess master who knew all the possible moves of their opponent. A sudden, quick drive by her left Dr. Lowell on his knees, victim of a shattered tibia. "Remind me not to owe her money," whispered Lt. Browning.

I turned to face Dr. Lowell. He had dropped the dagger and was gasping raggedly for breath, knowing the end was near. "Go ahead, kill me," he taunted, down to his last defense. "It still won't change anything."

I really wanted to run him through with the blade, or slit his throat, but caught myself; that was one action I would not commit to, I would not become him. "No, it won't, but I can't kill you. I don't think Dr. Weir or Colonel Caldwell would appreciate the stack of paperwork your death would generate. Besides, it would be an insult to this blade." I paused for a moment, conscious of all the eyes on me. "Still I promised to draw blood," I mused and drew the sword's blade across my palm. A small river of blood quickly appeared. I flicked my wrist and let a few droplets splatter. I wiped the blade on my shirt and put it back in the case. With same lack I feeling, I picked up to the dagger and walked out of the room, held held high, past shocked spectators, trying to control my pain and the overwhelming impact of what I had just done. As I left, I heard the sob of a broken man.

"Kyte," called out Dr. Weir to the retreating figure.

"I need a medical team to the brig," spoke Dr. Beckett briskly, rushing to the fallen man's side. "We've got a prisoner down, multiple fractures, good lord, how'd the lass learn to inflict blows like that?" he trailed off, noting the extent of the injuries.

"This is Caldwell, I need a team," he started before noticing Ronon's glare at his intent.

"Let her go for now, she needs to sort some things out. She may have trained as a warrior, but she is not wholly a warrior," the Setian tried to explain. Behind him Teyla nodded.

"She knows what she has done. She will return when she has reconciled her anger and her conscience."

"Besides, she knows how to mask her appearance on the sensors. If she doesn't want to be found, we won't find her," added Colonel Sheppard.

"I'll take all of you at your word, although I'm guessing you know where she might have gone," acquiesced the Colonel, with a glance in Sheppard's direction.

I raced through halls, ignoring the stares of people I passed. Pain and fatigue threatened to overtake me as I stepped onto a balcony, felt the wind try to tease my rough braid loose. "What have I done?" I asked myself, not willing to give into the sobs that welled in my throat. "I nearly killed a man in absolute anger. No matter what, he was right. Nothing would ever be the same, I couldn't go home." I gave into the fatigue, the pain from the fight, from previous wounds, and all that I had lost and wept, shudders wracking my body, unaware of the figure that quietly appeared in the doorway a few moments later.

TBC – One more chapter, I promise. Thanks for following Kyte's story.


	14. Chapter 14 Reflections

Chapter 14: Reflections

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's been reading, especially Innogen and angw for all your comments. This last chapter is a little long, but should wrap up a few things. Innogen, I hope Kyte is strong enough for you, even when she's emotional. Angw, the last bit is for you. The scientific community is pretty small, right? Oh yeah, and an obligatory Johnny Cash reference.

I'm not quite sure how long I stood on the balcony, although I knew I wasn't alone. Someone stood inside the doorway. At the moment, I didn't care who or why. I felt like all the doors I my life had suddenly slammed shut and I didn't see any windows in sight. I was a potential killer, who had nowhere to go, my last actions making sure of that. "Oh, Michael, where are you when I need you?" I knew he'd certainly scold me for feeling sorry for myself and tell me to put things in perspective. Maybe I hadn't asked for this talent, this inheritance, but weren't the heroes of old, William Wallace, Rob Roy, reluctant in their quests, men and women pushed to action? Who knew how'd I respond when the time came, but I'd know what I'd have to do. I smiled with a grim determination. Well even heroes could wait a little, before learning what their fate was.

He watched from the shadows as Kyte seemed to have come to some internal resolution. She had propped herself up on her arms and was staring out over the water. As he drew near, he realized she was singing.

"_Love, is a burning thing, and makes a fiery ring. I fell for you, like a child_," I sang softly, until I heard him directly behind me. "Colonel Sheppard? Come to bring me in?"

"Didn't know you liked the man in black, Kyte."

I nodded, ever so slightly. "Sounds stupid, but that was our song."

"Our, meaning you and Michael?"

"Yes. I didn't know he was in love with me at first. He was my older brother James' best friend, so he was always over at the house. I finally realized he wasn't coming over to see James or for my mom's cooking. I was fifteen, he was eighteen and about to join the army." I stared out at the water for a long time, not sure if I wanted to continue. Colonel Sheppard had the sense to remain quiet. "He told me to study hard, run hard, and we'd both get out that little town. Well, I followed his orders, wound up in California. A week after I turned eighteen, he got posted in San Francisco. We decided to get married, total spur of the moment thing." I shook my head laughing at the sheer craziness of those days, the absolute bliss.

I saw a mix of skepticism, amusement and concern play out across his features. Sometimes he looked so much like Michael, I'd almost forget it wasn't him. I wanted to make a further mess of his hair and kiss him until I had to come up for air. "Have you ever been truly in love? Some people say its like fireworks going off. For us, I think it's like the world falls silent. You just know that that person standing before you is someone you will love today, tomorrow and fifty years for now. That was us, for six months, twenty-five delirious weeks. You know what I mean?" I searched his features and realized there was someone here he cared about very much.

"We didn't tell our families for about two months. My da and his were delighted. Best friends' kids getting hitched and all. His mom understood that I was The One, but my mom was upset. At first, I thought it was because she didn't get to plan the wedding, but then I found out it was because I had picked Michael. I think she had planned for me to marry someone else." I sighed. "Michael's chopper was shot down. When I went home for the funeral, people whispered I had been too young to be a bride, much too young to be a widow. Made things a little awkward, especially when my mom started to tell me when it's be ok to date, like Michael was a pet I needed to replace. Da understood though. That was ten years ago and I still feel guilty every time I think about falling in love. I don't know if I can give my heart away again. I don't know if I have a heart to give away…" I trailed off, finding an interesting speck on the horizon. "I guess though, I have some actions to answer for," I said, needing to change the subject and heading for the door.

"I'm here if you need me," was all the Colonel could say.

"Putting her in stasis is not an option," countered Dr. Weir as she looked at the small figure suddenly appearing in the doorway. Kyte was still barefoot and had the sword case strapped to her back, making her look like a character from some sci-fi apocalyptic tale. For the last hour she and Colonel Caldwell had been debating what to do with Dr. Randall, with occasional opinions from Major Lorne, Dr. Beckett and Dr. McKay. Teyla had mostly been silent, but Ronon had stomped out a little while ago, in disbelief that the ability to wield a sword, break 23 bones and leave a man alive was not a desired skill. Teyla had spoken to Holling who assured her that Kyte was welcome on the mainland. Dr. McKay and Dr. Beckett had tried to piece together what Kyte had told them for Dr. Weir and the Colonel, along with what Lt. Browning had reported from Kyte's conversation with Dr. Lowell.

"Please have a seat, Dr. Randall," said Dr. Weir, nodding to Colonel Sheppard to do the same.

"Let me take those," said Major Lorne, reaching for the sword, while guiding the scientist to a chair. He was slightly miffed at missing the fight, and hoped it was on videotape. Zelenka probably had something off the security feed.

"You should probably have Dr. Beckett take a look at your hand, " continued Dr. Weir.

I opened my balled fist. Crusted blood held fingers to palm and I realized how much I hurt, both physically and emotionally. "I want to apologize for my actions. I know what I did was wrong. It was very out of character and I realize it didn't help the situation any," I fumbled, knowing how inadequate those words must sound. "I'm willing to accept any consequences or punishment."

"I talked with Dr. Heightmeyer, she says you've been through a lot. I think I'd be more worried about you if you hadn't come back. That shows strength of character, not that I'd had any doubts from what I've seen you do."

I blushed slightly. She knew I'd carry guilt for some time for my actions, even if she knew I knew what I felt I had to do.

"The more pressing matter is what happened to you in that temple. I need to hear from you what happened, all the details," said Dr. Weir, in a softer tone. So I told them about how I could access the Ancient archives, in a limited capacity.

"I was told I could access the archives, once, maybe twice without risking my health. I know that I have some data already, I just can't access it, at least not yet." I paused. "I don't want to sound ungrateful, but I didn't ask for any of this. I know I can't exactly go back to Earth, especially with this ability, but it's not like I was given a choice. If I just had the gene, I'm sure it would be different, but…"

"You are very valuable to Atlantis and to Stargate Command," interrupted Colonel Caldwell. "We need to protect you," his tone softened slightly. "You may be all that stands between Atlantis, Earth and the Wraith. We don't need you tangling with the Genii or their kind. We need to keep you out of harm's way."

"I think Kyte has demonstrated she can take of herself," snapped Dr. McKay, meeting Caldwell's glare. "I'd be more worried about someone else being in her way. She's definitely not some figurine or piece of property you can put away when you don't need it. Besides she tends to be useful in the lab, and with that extra sequence she may provide more insight and be better able to activate any Ancient devices we find here or on another planet. I know I need her."

I glanced at the astrophysicist, amazed at his argument.

"I think that settles things, then," said Dr. Weir interrupting the staring contest. "Dr. Randall, I'm going to have Dr. Beckett escort you back to the infirmary. You are confined there until he's satisfied you are cleared for duty. Dr. Beckett, you will make any of Dr. Randall's medical records pertaining to what happened available to Colonel Caldwell to share with the Asgard. We didn't hear from them earlier, maybe now they can shed some light on the situation.

"Yes ma'am," I acknowledged what could have happened as Dr. Beckett led me out of the office. I had gotten off pretty lightly, except for the prospect of being a pincushion for the next few days.

"What, no lecture on the dangers of playing with sharp objects while on medications?" I jokingly asked Dr. Beckett. He gave me an odd look and I realized I'd probably kept him busy setting the bones of Dr. Lowell and he probably didn't find the whole situation too funny. I noticed there were a few more marines in the infirmary, probably extra security given what had happened, but the question was for whom. I saw Major Andrews propped up on a bed in a corner and walked over.

"Hey," he coughed.

"Hey yourself," I responded sitting next to him.

"Heard you went all avenging fury on Dr. Lowell."

"Yeah, maybe not my most brilliant move, but I swore I'd do what I had to do. They tell me they're shipping you home in a few days. I'll have to give you a list of stuff to send me from the Bay Area, keep me from getting too homesick."

"Gotta stick around here?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. None of this is your fault." I shrugged. "Life happens when you're making other plans. Can't change the past, and I'm guessing this sequence business is all the distant past. I'll get used to it. Anyhow, get better." I slid off his bed and walked over to an empty bed in another corner by where Dr. Beckett was standing.

"Sit. Scrubs," he snapped. He drew a curtain to let me change. I could tell by his tone I was not on his Christmas card list right now. The curtain was abruptly yanked back as I saw Dr. Beckett pushing over a small trolley, loaded with supplies.

"Let me see what you did to yourself, lass," he said setting out gauze and saline solution. I unfurled my fist apologetically as I heard him tsk. "Well, you didn't do too much damage."

"Maybe I should have cut deeper, it would certainly solve some problems." Worried blue eyes suddenly met mine as he ceased wiping off the dried blood around the wound. "Sorry, don't worry, I'm just trying to sort some things out. Guess this place is home now." We were both silent until Dr. McKay appeared.

"Where you'd learn to swing a sword like that?" he asked.

"School."

"Didn't think that was standard curriculum."

"Not most places, no. But it is nice to learn some traditions. And before you say it, there's nothing wrong with teaching girls how to handle weapons. Someone has to defend the home. I could teach you, if you want, never know when you might have to defend a girl's honor. Speaking of a girl's honor, thanks for what you said earlier. I mean it. What I've been through, what I've learned, it was worth it to save a life."

"Well, no more sword fighting today," interrupted Dr. Beckett. "Your hand's done. Should heal nicely. I'm going to add a broad spectrum antibiotic to your IV to prevent any infection from the wound or your previous adventures. I rolled my eyes as I saw him hanging the bag, and turning his attention to my other hand, feeling for a vein. "What was your comment about, getting used to things, this place is home now?" he asked inserting the needle.

'Still not totally used to the idea someone messed with my DNA, or probably more precisely, some ancestor's DNA. Most of my life I've felt driven towards something. Knew I couldn't stay in the town I grew up, just knew something was waiting for me. My da and Michael understood. I think Michael might have been the same way. I just don't know if I'm comfortable with the idea I was fated to be here. I could accept the idea of just having the gene, like you and Major Sheppard, but the implications of what was done to my genetic code and why," I shuddered slightly. "I guess you could say I wonder if I'm really me, or who I was designed to be,"

"That's a lot to consider. There are, however, plenty of people here to talk to,'' Dr. Beckett nodded. "I'm going to give you something to help you sleep, lass, you've been pretty keyed up."

I was asleep on my own before he returned. I awoke several days later. Apparently I had slept one way or another through the departure of the Daedalus. I'd miss Major Andrews and I had a lot to ponder. I pulled my knees to my chest and started doodling on a laptop someone had left for me. "_If love is a labor, I'll slave to the end_," I sang softly.

"The Colonel told me about you and Michael. I'm sorry." Dr. Beckett startled me with his sudden appearance. "You must have really loved him."

"I did." There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I can't change what happened, but since it seems like I'll be here awhile and I have a new life to build, maybe there's one more chapter to add."

"I've been thinking the same thing Kyte," said Dr. Beckett. "I just didn't quite know how to bring it up."

"You and Lt. Cadman?"

"Didn't quite work out."

"I'm a little rusty at this. I don't usually let people get too close," I started.

"I know."

"This also means that you can't be my doctor."

'I know that too."

"Does that mean I can get out of here?"

"Not so fast, besides I thought you wanted to take it slow," he joked.

I returned a small, shy, guilty smile.

Dr. Weir noticed that Dr. Randall was quiet when she returned to duty, walking on eggshells around colleagues, trying to readjust to life that had taken a new turn. She did, however, catch flashes of her original personality, laughing and joking. She could definitely surf as well, and there seemed to be something growing between her and Carson. One day, Dr. Weir received some unexpected news from Stargate Command, which would not wait, and was too important for the radio. She went looking for Dr. Randall and found her in one of the gyms. She appeared to be trying to explain the finer points of fighting as she and Teyla slowly faced off, Kyte with a long staff, Teyla with her sticks.

"It's all basic physics, Dr. McKay," Kyte said, while Colonel Sheppard leaned against a wall, a small smile on his face. Rodney looked skeptical.

"Dr. Randall, I hate to interrupt, but I have some news I need to share."

"Yes," concern written across my face.

"Stargate Command has just informed me, that they'd like senior staff to return to Earth, briefly. They also extended an invitation to you. Some people would like to meet you, as well as the Asgard. I think I could also wrangle a quick visit to San Francisco for you, with appropriate measures.

I was silent for a minute, letting the impact of her words was over me like a ten footer. I grinned, already making a mental list of what I wanted to do. "Hey, Dr. McKay, you'll have to come to San Francisco, see my friend Stacey." He gave me a puzzled look. "You don't remember my friend Stacey from the conference in Helsinki a few years ago. I was just a mouse in the corner, but you got drunk and kept hitting on her. Kept calling her Sam for some reason." The look on Dr. McKay's face was priceless, and Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir were trying not to laugh. I'd have to find out who this Sam was.

Fin

A/N2: Yes, the next part of the story will be a crossover with SG-1, along a few of my other favorite things. I also have a couple short stories to post in the meantime.


End file.
